Nico di Angelo IS NOT a Death Eater
by KCEowyn
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are getting ready for a new year at Hogwarts when a new kid walks in. They have to save the school from Voldemort (again.) Nico di Angelo is tasked to go on a quest to save a school of people blessed by Hecate. He has to earn the trust of the famed 'Golden Trio' in order to please his father and save the school.
1. Coming Back Home

**This is the first Fanfiction I have ever written, and I had a few scenes in mind that I wanted to add. This story takes place after the third book in the 'Apollo' series and during the fifth book in the 'Harry Potter' series. I know that there are some inconsistencies between the book and the beginning of this fanfic, but I wanted Harry to meet up with the Weasleys at the station… so Harry did not spend his summer with Serius at the HQ for the Order of the Phoenix. He does, however, know the same things as Ron and Hermione about what the order does and its members. Sorry that most of this first chapter is fluff.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO, HOO, and Trials of Apollo. Full rights go to the authors J. and Rick Riordan for setting and characters**

 **Chapter I: Coming Back Home**

 **Harry's POV:**

On September first King's Cross station was as busy as ever with kids hanging out windows saying goodbye to their parents, and staff running around fixing late trains and missing baggage. It was almost impossible to spot the kid with unruly black hair weaving through the crowd with a trolley loaded with a trunk and a large cage covered with a spare set of robes until the bird under the set of robes let out an ear-splitting SKREECH! The people nearest the boy turned to look at the underage wizard but didn't say anything to him.

Harry looked up from his owl, Hedwig, and muttered something that sounded vaguely like "Sorry."

The passengers at station nine slowly turned back to the train pulling in. Harry Potter looked at the clock on the wall and turned to the wall separating stations 9 and 10. He was about to start moving, but he heard a familiar voice that made him stop.

There was a plump witch ushering four kids with flaming red hair through the station, "Come on, come on. 10:48, Fed, George you first. Quickly now, Quickly." The witch spotted Harry in the crowd and walked over to him opening her arms to wrap the boy in a hug, "Harry dear, wonderful to see you."

One of the boys with a hand me down sweater and pants walked up to Harry and patted him on the back, "Nice to see you, mate. How was your summer?"

"Fine," Harry walked away from the boy and through the wall. Instead of crashing he emerged on the other side facing a scarlet steam engine and a platform full of people. Some of them were in sweeping robes, but most of them, like Harry and Ron, were in 'Muggle' clothes.

Harry looked back at the wall he just came through and saw that Ron didn't come through right away. He quickly walked away and tried to lose himself in the crowd of wizards getting ready for the train ride to Hogwarts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Weasley twins, Fred and George with a group of students huddled around something that their friend Lee Jordan was holding. One of the twins they his head back and laughed and Harry made a mental note to be cautious on the train around the twins.

On the other side of the platform, there was a gang of kids in black robes with a silver and green crest depicting a snake with its jaws wide, ready to strike. One of the boys with shoulder length blonde hair, held back with copious amounts of hair gel looked up and saw Harry. He strutted over and held up a piece of paper. It was a Daily-Prophet with a moving picture of Harry with the headline, "Potter: Plotter." The article was no doubt written by the famous author, Rita Skeeter and was dissing both "The-Boy-Who-Lived," and his mentor Albus Dumbledore.

"Look here, we get to see the famous Harry Potter in person," the rest of the group followed Malfoy and were holding up their own copies of the newspaper. Malfoy continued in an overly sarcastic voice, "Look- its The-Boy-Who-Lied!"

Harry was thinking of something witty to say back to the Slytherin when a familiar voice behind him made him jump. "Well, I'm sure your family would know if Harry was lying they would be one of the first ones to know. In fact, I bet that they were there when You-Know-Who," Hermione took a deep breath and forced out, "Voldemort, rode in the graveyard." She put her hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him away from the group of Slytherins. "Come on Harry, let's go," she muttered under her voice.

This time it wasn't Malfoy who spoke up but the girl hanging off his arm, Pansy Parkinson, "That's right, mudblood. Run away."

Hermione sighed but kept moving when they were out of sight, Harry jerked his shoulder away from her hand and in silence dragged his owl and trunk to the nearest empty compartment. The train pulled out of the station and started to move towards Hogwarts. When Ron joined them in the compartment Harry briskly shut the door, shielding the trio from prying eyes, and ears.

There is only one way to describe what happened next, Harry exploded, "What is wrong with you two. You barely write and when you do you tell me that there is a secret group dedicated to taking down Voldemort, and you don't know anything about it, I couldn't join to get information, and I have to 'sit tight' at the Dursleys house. I went all summer with barely a scrap of news, and the next thing I get is a letter that tells me that Snape is a part of the Order. I thought that you of all people would help me."

Harry stopped to take a breath and rounded on Ron when Hermione cut in smoothly, "Dumbledore made us swear not to tell."

She sat down and took a ginger cat with a smushed face out of the box by her feet, she gently placed it on the seat next to her when Run jumped away, "Oi! Get that monster away from me."

"Ron, It's a cat,"Hermione grudgingly lifted the cat over her legs to the other side of her, and away from Ron.

Harry took the chance to sit down and look at his two best friends. The next thing he said he spoke in a cool voice, promptly dismissing his friends, "Don't you have prefect duties to attend to?"

Ron and Hermione flashed one last look at Harry before getting up and leaving the compartment. He was left alone with a snowy white owl and a cat slinking across the seats until she found a spot she liked to curl up to sleep.

"Good idea," Harry mumbled before he leaned back in his seat in the corner and fell asleep.

Like always Harry's sleep was filled with nightmares. Today he watched the most common one unfold before his eyes.

* * *

 _Harry and Cedric were getting ready to grab the Triwizard cup in the center of the maze._

 _"One… Two… Three!"_

 _Harry and Cedric each grabbed a handle of the cup at the same time. A smile lit up Cedric's face when he looked down at the cup, but then he was falling. When he hit the ground he looked around. Tombstones surrounded them and the sun was hanging low in the sky. Both he and Harry slid their wands into their robes as they walked around looking at their surroundings._

 _A small man walked out of the shadows and a high pitched voice shouted out, "Kill the spare."_

 _Wormtail proceed to do so the flash of green light instinctively made Harry close his eyes, but when he opened them again he saw the moment paused. The light illuminated Wormtail and a small bundle in his arms. Wormtail's face was smashed and rat-like, his eyes were lit up green from the killing curse he muttered under his breath. Harry turned his head at Cedric Diggory. His eyes were widened in shock as she watched the man kill him. The light was near to his chest and he was reaching into his pocket for a wand that would never be drawn._

 _Harry closed his eyes again and when he opened them Cedric was on the ground the light left his eyes as a faint wisp of pale blue light left him. His soul dissipated into the humid air as the same high pitched voice laughed a horrible soulless laugh. Harry desperately clawed at his friend trying to wake him up, trying to undo the curse his father's best friend had cast, trying to figure out what was happening. Cedric can't be dead, Harry numbly stood up dragging his wand out of his pocket and holding back a sob._

 _"_ Harry… Harry! _" He looked around trying to identify where the voice was coming from. He heard it again, "_ Harry _!"_

* * *

Harry woke up with a mane of bushy brown hair in his face, and someone shaking his shoulders violently. He heard Ron's voice. "Harry, wake up mate, were almost there."

Harry groaned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up and looking at Ron and Hermione. They both were in their Hogwarts robes, with a prefect badge pinned over the red and gold Gryffindor crest. Harry got up and opened his trunk. He pulled out a set of robes and threw them over his head as the train slowed down. Ron looked out the window to see a picturesque town surrounded by a black forest that stretched on for as long as anyone could see.

When the train doors opened kids filed out some of them were slow and unsure where to go, and others like Malfoy didn't hesitate to push them down getting to the carriages. The golden trio made their way down the path to the carriage that stopped in front of them. There was a girl on it with long wild dirty blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ron confidently boarded the carriage, while Hermione bored with more caution lacing uneasy at the strange girl before accepting her hand onto the carriage. Harry was still standing in front of the carriage looking at a skeletal black winged horse braying and whining with as much unease as Hermione.

"What are these horses?" Harry asked Hermione finally tearing his eyes away from the empty eye sockets, and looking at her expectantly. "They were never here before."

Hermione looked at the seemingly empty air than back at Harry. "Nothing, they're pulling themselves as always."

"You're not going mad… I can see them too…" The girl in the carriage put down the magazine she was holding upside down to smile at Harry. "You're just as sane as I am."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats at the long house tables and settled in to watch the sorting. After the last kid was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!" a wizard stood up. He had a long beard and hair equally as long behind his back, it was snow white and was partly tucked into the belt of his long midnight blue robes. When he raised his hands the entire Great Hall got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Dumbledore started to talk when a lady dressed head to toe in a sickening pink stood up. At first, it was hard to tell because she was so short, but then she gave a small cough and walked around the table to be in line with the wizard. Dumbledore gave the floor to the witch and announced her as, Professor Umbridge. There was a startling height difference between them, and being closer Harry could make out her features. Small eyes and a wide mouth were the most prominent things on her squished face. Her pink cardigan and dress quickly gave her the nickname, 'The Pink Toad' amongst the students. Then she started making her speech.

About halfway through the speech, almost everyone in the Great Hall was looking at anywhere but the witch speaking. Most of the students were daydreaming away when a loud bang shook the hall. Umbridge screamed and ran back to the safety of the table while most of the staff were doing the opposite. They all had their wands out and were in the process of moving to be in front of the table when they finally registered who walked into the hall.


	2. The New Kid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO, HOO, and Trials of Apollo full rights go to the authors J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Chapter II: The New Kid**

 **Nico's POV:**

A pale boy dressed all in black was standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall. He gently placed a hand on the sword on his belt and in the other hand held a letter from his father. Taking a deep breath he gathered a shadow to break down the doors. He counted to three reviewing everything he knew about the school.

One… The headmaster is Dumbledore, one of the brightest wizards in this century, he came close to death more times than Nico could count.

Two… Harry Potter is stubborn, he has two friends that have gone to the end of the earth to help him, and he is prophesied to kill Voldemort- the biggest pain in the ass this century.

Three… I didn't come here to make friends, I came here to save the world. (A bit melodramatic, but hey it's Nico)

Nico pushed the shadows to break down the door and walked in. He straightened his back and walked in letting his dark aura loose. He regally walked in, giving a death stare to the head table. He smirked when he way what the kids were doing. They were standing up with sticks pointed at his chest. Smirking he sent out fear through the shadows in the room.

Every kid in the room's eyes widened, quickly they sat down and put their sticks away. The teachers shakily held their ground while the kid sauntered up the aisle.

Nico walked up to the wizard in the front of the hall, "You Dumbledore?"

Carefully he nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Read this," Nico handed him the letter addressed to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Quickly Dumbledore ripped open the letter and scanned it. Nico walked over to the end of the table and sat down on the edge. When Dumbledore finished reading he gestured for the teachers to sit down, which they begrudgingly did. Nico stood up and walked over to the old wizard.

"Well Mr. di Angelo, welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said looking at the letter, then back to the boy. He addressed a teacher in sweeping emerald robes, "Minerva can you get the sorting hat for our new student." Last he addressed the students, "This is Nico di Angelo, he is on a mission from his father, and you will welcome him into our school with open arms." His eyes were twinkling as he turned to face Harry.

Dumbledore quietly explained the sorting and houses to Nico when Professor McGonagall returned with an old hat. She placed it on a three-legged stool and unrolled a parchment scroll. In a clear, stern, voice she read out, "di Angelo, Nico"

Nico cautiously walked up to the seats and picked up the hat. He placed it on his head and sat down. "Ah, a demigod… "

Nico jumped, not expecting the hat to talk in his mind. He quickly put up barriers around his memories, and mentally shouted at the hat, "Get out of my head!"

"If you don't let me in then I cant put you in a house based on memories, and I will go based on stereotypes." Nico didn't take his mental barriers down, "Well if that is what you're going to do then, dresses in black, likes carries a sword, a loner better be…" The hat opened a rip in its front and called out to the hall "SLYTH-"

Nico cut the hat off before he could finish announcing the house name, Nico cut him off glancing at the table full of prats in green and gold robes. Nico mentally spat at the hat, "Fine! I'll let you see my memories, if I were you I wouldn't dig so deep."

"Well, I'll leave that to me to decide," The hat said scornfully.

Slowly Nico took down the barriers to his memories and let them flash by where the sorting hat looked at them. Memories of the second giant war, and the second Titan war. Memories of being trapped in a death trance in a jar living off magic pomegranate seeds. Memories of his friends and family lying dead on the floor covered in blood, sometimes even missing body parts. Finally memories of Tartarus, the way the son of Hades saw it. The veins and muscles pulsing, walking around killing monsters, finding the doors of death. Killing demigods, his nieces, and nephews that turned to the other side of the war.

Before Nico could even get to his memories of the fields of Punishment, and the memories of his father the hat shouted out to the hall, "AHHH, GET ME OFF OF HIM, GET ME OFF OF HIM." Professor McGonagall quickly pulled the hat off of Nico's head, breaking the magical connection. The hat was whimpering while Nico carefully stood up from the stool a blank expression on his face. Weakly the hat stuttered, "Gr- Gr- Grifendoor."

The hall was in stunned silence, watching the kid in black walked over to the Gryffindor table at the end of the hall. He sat down near the edge of the table, as far away from the other people as possible. He reined in his death aura, and whispers filled the hall. Mainly about the hat, 'Who could do that to the sorting hat' and, 'Who do you think he is.'e

Nico pulled a jar filled with, greek fire and burnt some of his food, sending a prayer to the gods. Harry, Ron, and Hermione excused themselves from their friends, a girl with red hair that matched Ron's and a boy with an odd-looking cactus next to him. They walked over to where Nico was sitting. They sat down facing the boy and introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, fifth year," she held out her hand for Nico to shake, and he pointedly ignored it.

Next was Harry, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, the same year as Hermione" He watched Nico's face for any sign of recognition. Nico was sure to keep his face blank,

"Ron Weasley," Nico burned more food in his fire jar and Ron saw it, 'Oi! What are you doing that's good food."

Nico thought about his answer. He could tell him the whole truth about his entire family of Greek gods and goddesses, or he could skirt the truth. He answered with the truth, technically, "It's a part of my religion. Bad things happen if I don't burn some of my food at every meal."

Hermione looked startled but rolled with it, trying to get closer to the demigod. "What religion?"

Nico thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know what it is called."

"How do you not know what your own religion is called?" Ron got in between mouthfuls of food.

"It's complicated," Nico looked uncomfortable with all the attention but went on, "I was born into it… on my Father's side."

Harry looked into Nico's eyes, they were black and he could barely find the difference between the pupil and the iris. He saw hurt, the same hurt he found in his own eyes. Harry turned the conversation from his family, "Are you a muggle-born or a half-blood?"

If it was possible, Nico would have looked more uncomfortable, but he replied nonetheless, "I guess you could say half-blood."

Nico ate the rest of his dinner without answering any more questions until a boy from Ravenclaw came up to him and whispered something in his ear that the trio couldn't make out. Nico's face got considerably brighter, and he stood up immediately. "Um… no, I don't think I will. Thanks, Terry. "

The trio looked confused when Nico abruptly got up and left the hall. While Terry passed them Harry reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

Terry Boot turned to them cooly and replied in an even voice devoid of emotion, "Nothing that concerns you."

Harry let go of his arm and he sat down just as Nico pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione looked at Harry and the door behind him, "Go and don't get caught."

Harry rummaged around in his bag before pulling out a silvery cloak that flowed like water in Harry's hands. He threw it over himself and ran to the doors. Slipping through them Harry got out of the hall without drawing any attention to himself, and Nico didn't see the doors stay open any longer than they should.

Nico turned to face the stairs up to the castle and was about to walk up them when something caught his eye. He turned and saw a pearly white figure with an enormous ruffle that came just under his ghostly ear.

When he saw Nico he bowed lowly and said, "Ghost King, how may I serve you?"

Nico adopted a regal manner and pompously asked, "Who do you think you are?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean," Nico went on slowly as if explaining something to a two-year-old, "You are an unregistered ghost. What are you doing in a school?" The ghost looked confused and went nearly translucent when Nico took a step closer. The next words he said we're muttered at a low growl and in a language Harry couldn't understand, "διαδώστε τη λέξη για να μείνετε μακριά από μένα και να μην φυσήξει το μου κάλυμμα." (spread the word to stay away from me and do not blow my cover.)

Nico turned on his heel and looked around at the doors. His eyes focused on the invisible life form but turned to walk back down the hall without acknowledging it. He took the first flight of stairs and marveled at the moving portraits on the walls.

* * *

Nico wandered aimlessly for a while before he got to a picture with a fat lady in a pink dress. Hearing voices behind him, Nico figured that the feast was over and students were going back to their dorms.

He saw the bushy-haired girl that reminded him of Annabeth, and the red-haired boy leading the first year Gryffindors to the picture. Hermione faltered for a second when she saw Nico staring at her with a curious look on his face but Ron picked up the conversation. He explained that the picture was the door to the Gryffindor common room, and you needed a password to get in. Hermione turned to face the Fat Lady and clearly said "Fortuna Major." The painting swans forward to show a short hallway into a large circular room.

There was a huge fireplace on one side of the room. The threadbare carpets and worn chairs gave the foom a homely feel. Nico stood back watching Hermione and Ron explain the common room and classes to the younger students, while the older ones walked down sets of stairs or claimed their favorite armchairs and tables. When Ron and Hermione were done Nico followed the former into a door marked with words Nico could not read. By the time the door swung open, Nico thought it said '5th year' on it.

"Sooo Nico- I guess this is your bed," Ron gestured to the bed on the far side of the room, the only one without someone or their robes on it.

Nico walked over to the bed Ron pointed to, it was a four poster bed with heavy curtains giving the sleeper privacy. At the foot of the bed, there was a gorgeous black trunk with "Nico di Angelo" embossed in golden script under the words Nico saw the translation in Greek. He walked over to it and propped it open, searching through the contents. It was filled with Hogwarts and demigod essentials. There was a canteen of nectar, and a few squares of ambrosia, the food of the gods. On the other side, a black cauldron sat under his school books, translated into Ancient Greek. In the middle, there was a pile of robes like the ones all the students were wearing with a red and gold lion where the chest pocket would be.

When Nico closed the trunk he noticed a note taped to the top. Gently pulling it off he sat down on the edge of his bed and started to read.

 _Nico di Angelo,_

 _These are books and supplies that you will need for your upcoming year at Hogwarts. I took the liberty of translating them into Greek so they would be easier to read if someone looks over your shoulder they will see the book written in English. I also asked Hectate to make you a wand, she obliged. It is made of ash and has a core of the hair of a thestral found on the Hogwarts grounds. Consequently this thestral will listen to you, if you need to travel, without using shadow travel, she will be safe territory. Good luck with your quest._

 _Hades,_

 _God of the Underworld_

Nico folded the letter and slipped it into his trunk. He looked around the room, Harry and Ron were whispering to each other occasionally glancing at Nico. Everyone else in the room was asleep when Nico took off his black aviator jacket and hung it off a bedpost. Sighing, Nico laid down on top of the covers listening to Harry and Ron talk. He let the noise lull him to sleep. He didn't have a demigod dream, but instead a normal nightmare.

* * *

Nico _was alone in Tartarus and couldn't shadow travel or get home. Monsters were all around him and the air was poisonous. He barely slept, and when he did he slept with his ring and a dagger in his hand. The ring could turn into his stygian iron sword when he needed to fight monsters_.

* * *

In the morning Harry and Ron decided to try and befriend Nico. They had a silent argument on who would wake him up, and Harry lost. He slowly walked over to the boy. He was shaking and sometimes crying out in pain. Harry silently brought his hand out to shake Nico awake. Hovering his hand about an inch above Nico he took a deep breath.

Before Harry even touched him, Nico gasped and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Oi!" Ron moved to get Nico off of Harry, but thought better about it and took a careful step back.

Nico looked at his hand and his face flushed red, "Sorry," he mumbled and he got up on the other side of the bed.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before Harry spoke, "I'm fine. Uh… we wanted to wake you because it is time for breakfast."

"Thanks,"

Nico grabbed his avatar jacket off his bedpost and followed Harry and Ron into the common room. Hermione met up with the boys there and together they walked down the Great Hall for breakfast. There Professor McGonagall handed out schedules. Once the trio and Nico got there's Hermione pulled it out of Nico's hand, and despite his protests read it.

"You have classes with all of us. We can show you where to go." Hermione handed the parchment back to Nico who studied it.

Harry groaned, "We have double potions first period with the Slytherins."

"Oh no," Ron looked at his schedule and his face fell even further, "And if that wasn't enough, we have DADA after that."

Hermione looked up at the staff table to the pink toad. She stared at her plate for a few seconds before saying, "Well, I'm off to the-"

"-Library" Harry and Ron finished for her rolling their eyes.

* * *

When the trio showed Nico to their first class they said, "Don't worry if he doesn't like you. He doesn't like any Gryffindor, and he is biased towards the Slytherins."

When Nico took his seat, he pulled out the books and cauldron he got from his father. Harry was watching Nico closely when the door slammed open and Professor Snape walked into class. His eyes swept the room, and when they landed on Nico both of them stopped for a beat then continued moving as if it never happened.


	3. Be Careful with what you Promise

**Sorry this chapter is super short. I just wanted to post something today, I think the next chapter will be longer and mostly fluff. Any reviews good or bad would be extremely helpful. If anyone has any plot ideas, I will try to incorporate them into my story. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO, HOO, and Trials of Apollo blah blah blah**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Be Careful with what you Promise**

 **Harry's POV:**

When Snape walked, Nico looked like he was about to get up, but a second later a blank mask slid off his face with practiced grace. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, silently asking them if they saw what happened. They both nodded their heads an inch but looked as confused as Harry was. When he looked back at Nico, he was staring at Snape's face, and every few seconds Snape glanced at Nico's.

"As you can see, we have a new student in our class." Snape took Harry's moment of confusion and distraction as an excuse to glare at him. "Di Angelo, I expect you to keep up with our lessons. Today we will be making the Drought of Peace. Directions are on the board. When you are done bring a sample up to my desk."

Harry squinted to read the board and get out the ingredients. Harry was going to ask Nico if he needed anything, but when Harry turned he saw Nico getting up and walking over to Professor Snape. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and started to get up so save Nico from the inevitable detention when he whispered into Snape's ear. Snape simply smirked and walked over to his desk. A minute later Nico came back with a sheet of parchment that had weird symbols on it.

Harry red the directions three times before starting the potion, and double checked his work in between each step, but he still managed to get a face full of green steam as opposed to the mentioned clear potion with no steam. He glanced at Nico and saw that his potion was the exact match of the one described on the board.

Harry saw Nico look down at the sheet of parchment with the symbols and got Hermione's attention. He pointed to the paper and Hermione looked just as confused as Harry felt. Nico finished his potion, never once looking at the board, but seeming to use the directions of the parchment. When he was done he gave a perfectly brewed Drought of Peace to Snape. Even Hermione's potion was a few shades off.

Snape looked at the bottles of potion, then up at the class, "Ten points to Gryffindor for the only perfectly brewed potion." He paused for a second considering than added, "Di Angelo. Stay for a minute after class."

Harry locked eyes with Ron and pulled out his invisibility cloak. When he was sure no one was watching he pulled it on and gave his bag to Ron to take to his next class, DADA.

When the door shut and the room was empty save Nico, Snape, and an invisible Harry, Nico ran up to Snape, "Sev I didn't know you were still alive!"

"Nico… I-I-I'm sorry," Snape looked at the floor, embarrassed, "I didn't know what happened to you, and I just woke up here with new memories. I looked for you I really did."

"It's okay. Bianca and I were in a magic casino for about 80 years, but I didn't forget you either. It was Thanatos who got us there safe, who gave you the memories?"

"I think it was a group effort, Hectate, and Hera with the blessing of our father-"

Nico cut Snape off, looking around the room, "Wait. Why are there three life forces in here?"

Snape looked confused than the shadows seemed to get darker and a second later he sighed, "Thanatos' cloak is here too."

"His cloak, the one he got cheated out of centuries ago."

"Yes- It was handed down from father to son for years until-"

A lightbulb went off in Nico's head and he and Snape said- or rather, growled- at the same time, "Potter."

They switched to the same language that Nico spoke to the ghost in last night, **I didn't bother to translate, so here is what they said (Harry can't understand it)** _"Split up. I'll take the door to the hallway, you get any other exits."_

Nico didn't move, and Snape got the idea. He also stayed still with twin looks of concentration on their faces. Harry silently tried to move towards the door. The second he got within a foot of the door Nico appeared there. Snape calmly walked to the only other exit from the classroom, into his office.

Nico reached his hands out, getting closer to the life force while still blocking the door. When he felt to cloak under his hands, he pulled it off leaving an astonished Harry, and a triumphant Snape. Nico looked bored and unamused, as ever.

"Potter detention, we'll deal with you later. For now off to your next class." Snape hurriedly wrote Nico a note to get out of trouble with Umbridge, and pointedly left out Harry.

* * *

In the hallway Nico was walking with a grace Harry had never seen. It looked as if some of the world was taken off his shoulders, and given to someone else to carry. His new cheeriness didn't stop Nico from turning to Harry and growling, "How much did you hear?"

Harry was going to lie, but thought better of it thinking of the way Nico just appeared when he got closer to the door, "Everything." Harry saw Nico get a glint in his eye, that looked deadly, he hurriedly amended his statement. "But I won't tell a soul, I swear"

Nico looked less murderous at Harry's promise and stopped growling when they turned the corner into the DADA hallway. "Swear it on the river Styx."

"I swear it on the river Styx," Harry looked at Nico and saw the worry dissipate from his face as thunder rumbled outside. "Whats the river sticks?"

" _Styx_ , and you don't want to know. Just don't break the vow."

* * *

 **Terry Boot's POV:**

In Charms class Terry Boot heard the thunder of Zeus. He shuddered to look at the cloudless sky. A vow was made on the river Styx. He thought about his own vow to the river. One that forbids him from helping Nico. He swore it after one of his best friends died, he was fed up with the stupid quests, and monsters trying to kill him. I swear on the river Styx, I won't help another demigod as long as I live. He went to his mother, Athena, who in turn turned to Hectate. They helped him move to Hogwarts to collect information on Hecate's followers.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger. Remember to review with constructive criticism please and thank you.**


	4. Lions and Tigers and Toads

**Thank you so much if you revied on any previous chapter, it really means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO, HOO, and Trials of Apollo full rights go to the authors J. and Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Lions and Tigers and Toads, of the pink variety**

 **Nico's POV:**

After potions Nico calmly walked into his defense against the dark arts class, smirking. Instead of offering a hasty apology and excuse before sitting down, Nico gave the simpering professor the note he got from Snape. Umbridge read the note, and her face turned the same shade of pink as her cardigan. She turned to Nico, who had a sarcastic look of surprise on his face.

The woman spat at Nico, who seemed to find this funny, "I do not believe for one second that Professor Severus Snape would write a note like this for a _Gryffindor_."

"That's great, _wonderful_ , _amazing_. You are entitled to your opinion." Nico was leaning against a wall. His smirk getting bigger for every shade of red his professor passed. Then, completely serious and void of sarcasm Nico continued, "You should go down there and ask him about the note. But, it would be a waste of your time. You know what, never mind." Nico's eyes lit up the same way they did when ghosts or new campers screamed when he pulled his 'Son of Hades' tricks on them. "You _definitely_ should go, I'll teach your class instead."

Not waiting for Umbridge to do anything Nico walked to the front of the classroom. In a pitch-perfect impression of the woman, he cleared his throat. He started walking towards the desks and put on the same expression she had at the start of class, a pompous and self-righteous look. When he got to the first desk half of the class were struggling to keep a straight face, and the other half were doubled over shaking with silent laughter.

Nico snapped back to himself, "Well _professor_ how did I do? Can you leave your precious class to check my excuse note? I promise you it is in good hands."

The toad spluttered and screamed out, "detention Mr. Di Angelo. Come to my office at 5 o'clock… sharp."

"Sorry, ma'am I'm a bit busy today. I can do tomorrow how about, 11 ish?"

With that being said, Nico turned to walk out of the classroom. He pulled open the door and left. Harry noticed the shadows pulling after him and pointed them out to Ron and Hermione. They just shrugged then got up. Following Nico, they left class. Soon the entire class was in the hallway leaving the sputtering toad alone in her classroom.

"Hey, Nico. I want to show you something." Harry ran to reach Nico, who was walking in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

Nico didn't turn to Harry, but stopped, "Can it wait. I have to go to Dumbledore"

"Yeah, I'll have Ron and Hermione go ahead and we can meet them there."

"Great," Nico replied tersely.

Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear, and she turned to Ron and whispered to him. They went down the hallway with the rest of the kids from Nico's DADA class. Harry turned to catch up with the pale boy and walked down the hallway. Harry guided the pair towards the head office. When Nico stood in front of the gargoyles, they came to life and asked for a password.

"Nico's hand subconsciously moved to the ring sitting on his middle finger, "I don't have time for this, just let me in."

The gargoyles didn't move, so Nico twisted his skull ring around to face his palm. His 3 ft. long stygian iron sword appeared in his hand. Nico leveled the sword to be at the height of the gargoyles heads, they blinked then moved aside revealing a spiral staircase.

Nick cave Harry a crooked smile, and jumped the first stair onto the staircase, before looking back, "Don't follow me, I will be able to tell."

Nico made sure to turn his skull ring to the rubies glinted in the light. Harry's eyes were caught, and he got the silent warning. He stayed in the hallway trying to make small talk with the stone guards, instead of following Nico up the stairs.

* * *

On the staircase, Nico was trying to think of what to tell the headmaster. Stepping off the staircase, the son of Hades released his dark aura. He hoped that his power might frighten the Headmaster.

Nico stepped up to the door and prepared to knock when he heard a voice emanate from the office. He sent a tendril of power into the room and felt two lives.

Standing back Nico listened to a shrill voice chew off Dumbledore's ear, "He's just a _boy_ Albus. He had been through so much already. He can't be ready to hear this."

Nico felt for more in the room and came back with information that made him run down the stairs. One soul bright and healthy, McGonagle's, and only half of a sad and old soal that could only belong to one person… the old wizard himself.

Once Nico realized what this meant, he turned and barrel down the spiral staircase. Harry saw the boy sprinting, and jumping steps and turned. He started running so he could keep up with Nico's momentum when he got off the stairs.

Harry who was not used to running, was already panting, "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Nico was slowing down, not even winded, "I mean. I know what I fel- I mean saw, but I don't know what it means. Is there somewhere private we can talk later tonight?"

Harry glanced at Nico's ring before answering, "Only if Ron and Hermione come with me."

"Of course."

* * *

Nico went through the rest of the day in a trance of making a scene in any of his next classes. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl, as Nico waited for the common room to empty out. Once all the armchairs were empty, Harry Ron Hermione and Nico crept out of Gryffindor tower.

Harry led the group to an empty hallway on the seventh floor. Harry told him about the 'room of requirement' or the 'game-and-go room' and all its uses. Hermione paced in front of the wall than a great oak door appeared through the wall. Harry walked in followed by Hermione, Nico, then Ron.

The room was small, but not too small. There was a roaring fire on one side of the room, and a conference table in the middle. Book Shelves lined the walls and there was a fountain in one corner, with fine mist coming out of it. A window positioned high in the vaulted ceiling made a rainbow that Isis would be jealous of. Perfect for an Iris-message.

Nico shutters when he felt something dark in the room, but could not pinpoint the object, "Is it possible to place an item in this room and have it disappear when a new room is _summoned_?"

Hermione looked up from the heavy book she pulled from a shelf at random, "I suppose, but it would have to turn up when someone summoned the exact room it was placed in."

"Wow…" Nico took a sweet and studied Hermione, "You're sure you aren't related to anyone named Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Nico. You asked me this yesterday."

Rod looked at Harry before turning to Nico, "What did you want to tell us?"

Harry took a seat, opposite Nico, "You seemed pretty shocked coming from Dumbledore's office."

"You were in Dumbledore's office," Hermione gasped and took a seat on Harry's left.

Nico looked uncomfortable, "Well. Yes, I was, but I didn't see the Headmaster. My school in America taught us completely different things than Hogwarts teaches. We focused on elemental sort of things. For example, "Nico cast his gaze around the room, and landed on the fountain, "My cousin can control water without a wand. I have a friend who can control fire. My sister and manipulate the world as we see it, and her boyfriend can shapeshift."

Ron sat down, and stared at Nico, "What can you do."

"Well- I can control shadows and stuff. I am also good with a sword."

Nico suddenly became fascinated with a chip on the corner of the table when Hermione and Ron bombarded him with questions. Finally, Harry yelled, "GUYS, shut up."

Ron settled down, then looked at Nico, who released some of his aura, "Bloody hell."

Hermione shushed Ron when Harry started talking, "Ok, that was unexpected, but what does it have to do with Professor Dumbledore?"

"When I used my powers to search the room," Nico became even more interested in the table and finished sheepishly, "I felt two people. One was Professor McGonagall," Ron looked like he was about to get out of his chair, and Hermione was holding her breath, "The other person only had half of a soul. Your Headmaster- Dumbledore- killed someone to make a Horcrux, to store half of his soul in."

Ron jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Nico. Harry reached into his robes but did not pull out his wand as Hermione went over to the bookshelf. She searched the spines looking for anything on Horcruxes or Dumbledore. She pulled a huge book off the shelf and dropped it onto the table. Once the dust cloud dissipated Nico could see the book. It was old and worn leather cracked with an embossed silver title that he couldn't read.

Hermione pulled the book open and scanned the table of contents. She traced her finger across the page muttering to herself than flipped to a page about ¼ of the way through the book. She read to herself for a moment before turning to Ron and Harry. Ron was still holding his wand at Nico, and Harry had his wand on the table. Nico was twisting his rin, and Harry visibly paled when Nico stopped with the ruby eyes facing is palm.

Hermione walked over to the red-haired boy and pushed his wand down. With the immediate threat, Nico turned the ring so it was facing out again, and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked her a question with his eyes. She nodded slowly keeping her hand on Ron's wand. Harry looked at Nico than at his ring. When he looked back up again Nico looked bored with the trio and got up.

"Wait," Hermione called from her seat, that she had reclaimed, "How did you know?"

Nico didn't turn to face Hermione when he answered, "Like I said, my school teacher different magic than yours."

Nico walked out of the room into Terry Boot. The Ravenclaw grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled him to the side. Breathless Terry explained, "There's a Hydra in the Great Hall. Come quick."

Nico took off at a run towards the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were there already, throwing jinxes and hexes at the monster to no avail, he ignored them. Nico twisted his ring and his sword appeared in his hand. Terry stayed back while Nico charged in. He used the shadows to push the floating candles to him, and then took a swing at the heads. The first time Nico cut a head off he momentarily panicked before picking up a candle. Dodging the swishing tail and six other heads Nico burnt the stump before picking up the sword he dropped.

He repeated this until there were only two heads left. Nimbly jumping out of reach Nico avoided the smashed tables and heads. Nico took the momentary victory from the hydra when he jelled and leaped onto the hydra's back. He pushed his sword the hydra's chest and fell to the floor as the monster turned to shimmering gold dust. Nico held his stygian iron sword above the dust until it flared a deep purple. The dust was a sickly yellow color, the essence absorbed into Nico's sword.

Nico walked passed the astonished professors and noticed that Terry was gone. Twisting his ring back onto his hand, Nico brushed the monster dust off himself and calmly walked back towards the Gryffindor common room. He paused before making the turn into a seventh-floor hallway.

* * *

Pacing in front of the blank wall Nico thought about what he needed. Schematics, plans, protection spells, and a fountain. When Nico looked back at the blank wall, a small door appeared. Nico pushed it open into the room he was looking for. There were bookshelves lining the walls, but all the books were written in Greek. The table in the middle of the room was covered in blueprints and spells. A small fountain stood in the corner of the room. The same place and the same fountain that Nico saw with the golden trio. He went to it pulling a golden coin out of his pocket. _Oh, Iris, please accept my offering, show me WIll Solace, Camp Half-Blood._

The rainbow disappeared and an image of Will showed up. He was in the infirmary treating the injured campers form the capture the flag game earlier that night. Will looked up and saw Nico through the Iris-message.

"Nico, how war you?" Will smiled, making Nico blush.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great, now that you called me. How's school?"

Nico grimaced remembering DADA, "Fine," he lied through gritted teeth, "How's camp?"

"Camp is fine, but how is school really? Are the Hecate flowers nice?"

"It's horrible, there is this professor who looks like a toad. She is more annoying than the Aphrodite and Hermes cabins, combined."

"Holy Hera! I didn't know that was even possible."

Nico herd Piper and Travis' yell at Will, "Hey!"

Will mumbled an apology, but Nico ignored them, "I gotta go, say 'hi' to Mrs. O'Leary for me."

"Okay, I will. Love you death boy, make sure to eat."

"I will sunshine, Love you too," Nico swiped his hand through the message, cutting off the connection.

Alone in the room, he turned to the table. Nico spent most of the night there, figuring out how a Hydra got onto the school grounds than into the castle. At about 3 AM he left the room, sneaking back into the common room. When he entered the common room, he saw Ron asleep in a chair facing the door. Nico shadow travels back into his bed to avoid waking up Ron, who would alert Harry, and probably most of the Gryffindors.

Nico materialized from the shadows in his dorm room and laid down on his bed. Not falling asleep because despite his exhaustion. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't notice his entrance. The thought swimming in his head of monster attacks and magic boundaries confused him. Eventually, the son of Hades fell asleep, snoring gently.


	5. Nico has a nightmare

**Sorry this chapter took so long to update and is so short. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If anyone has any plot ideas they would be welcome. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO, HOO, and Trials of Apollo full rights go to the authors J. and Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Chapter V:** **Nico has a nightmare**

 **Harry's POV:**

Harry woke up before anyone else in the room. He looked at Ron and saw him sleeping, murmuring into his pillow. Harry grabbed the blankets and threw them off his friend. He woke up immediately and looked at Harry, "Oi, mate. What was that for?"

Harry ignored Ron's comment and looked at Nico. He was shaking in bed. He was fully dressed on top of the covers. He was also murmuring in his sleep, _No, don't do it. Careful! He is about to swing, MOVE. No, not this place again._

Harry looked closer and saw a small dagger hanging from Nico's belt. It was slick with sweat and nearly stabbed Nico while he thrashed. His movements were getting bigger, and more violent. Ron was staring at the boy too. He looked so young when he slept, almost innocent. The only thing that made him look like the boy who walked into school on the first day were the scars on his arms. The only exposed skin was crisscrossed with thin white lines, a few of them were an angry red and looked recent.

Harry turned to Ron who shrugged, Harry looked back at the boy, obviously in pain before saying, "We can't just leave him here."

As Harry was arguing with Ron, the shadows were gravitating towards the boy. He was still now, breathing heavily. Suddenly he screamed out, _NOOO!_ The shadows started swirling around Nico and he disappeared. **(This is where I got writer's block, which is why it so long to update. Sorry.)**

Ron turned to look at Nico but found the bed empty. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed to the empty bed, Harry walked up to Nico's bunk. He looked under it, around it, while he was searching Harry knocked the pillow off the bed. Ron heard a metallic clatter and picked up the pillow looking under it.

Ron's face was white and his voice was unusually high, "Harry you might want to look at this."

"What?" Harry turned to look at Ron, then he looked to the floor that Ron was staring at, "Oh… OH!" Harry looked at the other sleeping boys, then whispered: "Is that a dagger?"

Ron took Harry's cue and started whispering as well, "I think so,"

Harry moved to the black leather trunk at the foot of Nico's newly trashed bed. "C'mon, help me search his trunk."

Ron and Harry looked through Nico's trunk. They didn't find anything abnormal in the trunk until they reached the bottom, Harry picked up the note that Nico got from his dad.

"Ron, what is this?"

"I dunno mate, read it."

Harry opened the note, "I can't… look."

Ron took the note from his best friend and looked at it. "What is this, greek?"

Nico's voice came from the shadows on the far end of the room, "Yes, it is," Harry and Ron jumped about a foot in the air.

Ico walked up to the duo and took the note from Ron's hand. Nico's face showed no emotion, but his voice was tight when he said, "You were just going to breakfast, weren't you?"

Ron and Harry gratefully took the out Nico gave them and nearly sprinted out of the room. They met Hermione in the common room and told them about the nightmare, dagger, and note in Greek. The 'Golden Trio' walked into the Great Hall and ate breakfast while discussing the same topic as everyone else: Nico di Angelo. They talked about where he got his education, how he made fun of Umbridge, and who he might be.

* * *

Hermione looked around at the Gryffindors at their house table, and seemingly satisfied with Neville Seamus and Dean around them, she started to whisper. "Harry, Ron… while I was in-"

Ron didn't look up from his fourth helping of sausage, "the library?"

"Yes Ron, while I was in the library I found only one mention of 'di Angelo.' It was in one of the muggle papers, an Obituary. I had to translate it from Italian to read it, It was about a Maria di Angelo. It said she died due to a lightning strike, and her children Bianca and _Nico di Angelo_ were missing. The only problem is, that paper was published almost 80 years ago. I looked and there was nothing else about the di Angelo's anywhere in the library."

* * *

That day, classes were uneventful. Nico didn't perform magic in any class or even take out his wand. Hermione dragged Harry and Ron to the library to research Nico. They didn't find anything when Madam Pince speed the trio out of the library. They walked up the stairs, Harry in the lead, towards the Gryffindor common room. When they passed the hallway leading to the room of requirement they ran into Nico. He was dressed normally in all black, but his avatar jacket was off and all the 'Golden Trio' could see his scars. He was sweating profusely, building a sword and walking out of the room of requirement.

Harry could get a glimpse of the room before the door snapped shut. It was lined with dummies, more scattered on the floor. There was a climbing wall on the far side, and Harry thought that he saw lava. The only thing that looked out of place was a fountain in a corner. Light piercing the mist and a rainbow was forming.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand then pushed Harry forward in the small of his back. They quietly ran to the common room and arrived just before Nico came in. He was unarmed and covered by his black jacket. When he walked in he glanced at Harry before walking up the stairs into the dormitory. After Hermione finished her homework, and Ron fell asleep for the seventh time, Harry called it a night and went to bed. He saw Nico, laying down staring at the ceiling. He was awake, but not moving.

Silently Harry laid down and watched Nico, without blinking or looking at Harry, Nico calmly flipped him off. Drawing the curtains Harry disappeared into his own world of nightmares.

* * *

 _Harry was not himself. His body was long and slim, muscular. He was close to the ground, his forked tongue lashing out taste the air. He had a desire to kill, and to eat what he killed. He felt fangs in his mouth._

He slithered along a black tiled hallway. It was achingly familiar, foreign at the same time. The door was shut, never open. Harry didn't know why, but he wanted to open the door. To feel the power inside. To kill, to mame, to hunt!

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. Ron looked at him then pointed to Nico's empty bed, "Do you think he's up."

Harry shrugged than went down to breakfast, Nico was there when he, Hermione and Ron sat down. He politely moved over to give the trio privacy and continued eating. That's how most days went for the next couple months. Uneventful, sorta. Occasional nightmares, although none as bad as the one that made Nico disappear. CLasses were normal, Nico not using magic and the teachers, not caring. He stayed after class almost every potions class to talk to Snape, but no one tried to spy on them. Occasionally looking on the map, Harry saw -or rather _didn't_ see- that Nico spent a lot of time in the Room of Requirement. Some days he came back sweating and smiling. Others he came back scowling, holding a book, borrowed from the room. Some nights he didn't come back to the common room at all and showed up at breakfast like nothing happened.

Harry and Ron thought that Hermione might be on to something because she spent all her spare time in the library. Although they could be wrong because Hermione spent a lot of time in the library in general. One day, after dinner, she pulled Nico aside and said something that only they could hear. He looked surprised than mortified and after that Hermione spent even more time in the library.

* * *

Harry and Ron were doing their own research, even some reading, but mostly spying. They didn't use the invisibility cloak, since the disaster in Snape's classroom, but they tried to listen in to all his conversations, and glance at the paper Snape gave him every time they made a potion. One day they decided to see what Nico was doing in the Room of Requirement.

They walked into the hallway and made sure that Nico was not of the Marauders Map. Once Harry confirmed this, Ron started pacing in front of the wall murmuring to himself. The two boys looked at each other nervously, but pulled out their wands, and pushed open the door.


	6. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO, HOO, and Trials of Apollo full rights go to the authors J. and Rick Riordan

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Who Are You?**

Nico's POV:

Nico was in the Room of Requirement, planning. It was a similar room to the second time he went in it. A table covered in maps, blueprints, and schematics. Bookshelves with books that could rival the Athena cabin, and a fountain making a rainbow.

Every night, Nico made sure to send an IM to camp, usually to Will. They decided that when the time came for a war, a few campers would come to Hogwarts, and together they would announce their parentage.

That day, Nico was trying to find a way to protect the castle with its many entrances and secret passageways, when he heard a bang, and the door was opened. Hastily Nico put on his jacket to cover up the scars and closed a book he was reading in greek.

Ron and Harry were standing at the door, with identical looks of shock on their face. There was nothing there that led them to believe that Nico was a death eater, even though he had powers. Unlike the time they saw Nico in the hallway, there were no dummies disassembled across the floor and no lava rock wall. The only thing that stayed the same was a small fountain making a rainbow in the corner.

Nico looked from Harry to Ron, and at their wands pointed at his chest, "What the Hades!"

"What?" Ron looked dumbfounded, "What the what? You're supposed to be- what?"

Nico instead turned to Harry, who seemed to be able to close his mouth, but just barely, "What are you doing here?"

Harry swallowed and walked into the room, pulling Ron behind him, and shutting the door, "We thought that you were a death eater spy, and we came to stop you." His voice gained confidence as he talked.

He raised his wand back to Nico's chest but faltered. Nico was doubled over in silent laughter. When he caught his breath he looked at Harry and Ron. They had identical looks of disgust, fear, and stubbornness on their face. Nico started laughing again.

When he finally could stand up Nico looked at Harry, "A death eater? Who would want to eat Thanatos?"

Ron looked at Nico than asked, "What do you mean? Who is Thanatos?"

"Um- I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Harry still had his wand pointed at Nico.

Nico walked up to Harry and gently pushed his wand down, without breaking his death stare, "I just can't."

Ron walked past Nico and Harry to the back of the room. He looked at the diagrams and blueprints of the castle. "Are you trying to attack the school?" Ron was staring at the papers, trying to read the Greek lettering.

"No, I'm not. I was sent here to protect it."

Harry and Ron looked skeptical but didn't say anything. Nico looked at an empty corner of the room. When he blinked three chairs appeared there. Nico walked over to them and sat in the one closest to the door. Harry and Ron, following his lead, sat down in the other two. A table appeared with drinks for all of them. Nico picked his up and took a sip, looking at Harry expectedly.

When neither Harry or Ron said anything Nico spoke up, breaking the unnatural silence, "Well how much do you know?"

Ron shook his head, and Harry said, "Apparently… nothing."

Nico released some of his aura, and felt the fear seep into the two boys bones, Ron whimpered, "Nothing really."

Seemingly satisfied Nico hid his aura, and glared at the boys, "Okay then, leave and stop bugging me."

Harry got up to leave, and Ron followed him, Nico saw both boys take a last glance of the room, before shutting the door behind themselves.

He ran over to the fountain and threw in a golden drachma, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me, Annabeth Chase, at Camp Half-Blood"

The rainbow flashed and showed Annabeth, in full battle armor her hair muddy with twigs sticking out at odd angles. Nico could see the forest around her and a small command table, not unlike the one next to him in the Room of Requirement.

"Sorry Annabeth, is this a bad time?" Nico asked timidly.

Startled Annabeth looked around her, before spotting Nico through the Iris-Message, "No, just capture the flag."

"Oh, I need your help."

"What is it, Nico."

"Well, there are some nosey kids on my quest, and I think they are close to finding out about us."

"Okay… well, what do they know."

"I don't know, one of them is smart, really smart. She hasn't confronted me yet, but the other two came up to me and accused me of being a death eater."

Annabeth tried to hold in her laughter, but failed, "Death Eater, who would want to eat Thanatos."

"I know, but in this world, they are dark wizards who work for Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Mold-a-wart, or Voldwarts, or something like that."

Annabeth was confused at Nico's explanation of the Dark Lord, but went with it, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, I just need advice, on how to get these people off my tail."

"What is your cover story? From what Will tells me, most people start at that school when they are 11."

Nico blushed at the mention of Will, but continued, "I told them that I was a transfer student from an American school, that focused on elemental magic. Like controlling shadows, or water, or lightning. Stuff like that."

"I think you should-" Nico heard cheering off in the distance, signaling that the game was over. Annabeth hurriedly told Nico her plan, "Tell them that you go to a summer camp, and that you learned sword fighting there. Then tell them that there are some people who really don't like the camp director, and he told you to be careful. Bye." Annabeth slashed her hand through the mist, leaving Nico alone in the room.

Sighing, Nico folded up his maps and plans. He put them in his bag, and walked out of the room, into a vast but not empty hallway. Harry turned to Nico, they were also, and out of earshot of any teacher or students.

"Who are you really," Harry was growling, and his wand was at Nico's temple.

Looking slightly amused, Nico leaned against the now bare wall, "Nico di Angelo."

Harry pushed his wand in harder, and spit in Nico's face, "I saw you talk to Snape. You have a sword, and spend almost every night in the Room of Requirement. I saw you coming out of that room, sweating with cut up training dummies, and scars all over your arms. Who are you?"

"Fine, I go to a summer camp, where they teach us how to swordfight. There are a lot of people who really hate our director, Mr. D. He told me to be careful when I came here, so I train most nights."

"What were you doing today, it wasn't training."

"I was sent here to protect the school and to take down Tom Riddle, or Voldwarts or whatever you call him. I use that room to make plans, like protecting the entrances. Or blocking off secret passageways in and out of the school."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't. I would tell you to ask your precious headmaster, but he has killed before, so I wouldn't trust him."

"How dare you expel-"

Nico cut Harry off with a quick jab to his jaw, Harry stumbled back, barely holding onto his wand. Nico kicked him in the stomach, and Harry's wand clattered to the ground. Yelling Harry ran at Nico, who bent his knees and dropped into his fighting stance.

The fight was over before it began. Harry tried to punch Nico's face, but Nico blocked each blow. With a small grunt, Nico kicked Harry's legs out from under him and held his forearm to Harry's throat. Pushing down Nico's eyes lit up with a murderous rage. Feebly Harry tried to fight back, pushing at Nico's arm. The small boy showed no signs of relenting.

"NICO!"

The boy in question seemed not to hear the voice behind him and pushed even harder on Harry's through, strangling him.

"NICO!" The voice was desperate when it whispered, "Bianca."

Nico let out a roar of pure, unbridled rage as he turned around to face Severus Snape. His attack was sloppy, and the older man blocked each desperate punch and kick. He didn't fight back, instead caught one of Nico's arms and reached for the other one. Snape looked almost bored ducking under a punch. He still held Nico's arm but was not hurting him. It looked like he had to do this a lot, dodging the messy attack, and finally pushing Nico against a wall.

"NICO, CALM DOWN!"

Nico stopped fighting, and looked at the man restraining him, "Sev?"

His voice was weak, and sounded like he hadn't slept in a week when the potions professor replied, "You told me you could control yourself."

"Oh, gods what did I do?"

"You nearly KILLED Potter."

"Is he alright?"

Harry sat up, still on the ground and gently cleared his throat, "Barely," He sounded as if he had just been strangled. (Wow, I wonder where that came from.)

A purple bruise was starting to form on Harry's throat as Severus started to release Nico. After an uncomfortable silence, Severus spoke, "Potter swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone about this, even Granger and Weasley."

Harry looked confused, but said nonetheless, "I swear on the river sticks-"

Nico looked up from his shoes, "Styx."

"Styx, that I will not tell anyone about this," Harry glanced at Snape, then continued, "Even Hermione and Ron."

Severus straightened his robes, and took a step back, "Good, now 15 points from Gryffindor each, for fighting in the hallway. And detention for both of you, two for you Nico for nearly killing a fellow student. Off to bed."

* * *

When the pair got to the Gryffindor common room they found it mostly empty, the only two people were Ron and Hermione's sitting in threadbare chairs near the fire.

Hermione gasped "Harry what happened to your throat?"

"It was nothing," Harry murmured.

"I was just helping Harry, he asked me to teach him how to fight without a wand," Nico cut in.

"Oh," Ron didn't look satisfied but stopped asking about it.

Harry swayed then started walking to the staircase, "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight."

Ron followed Harry up the stairs and Nico made follow them, but Hermione stopped him, "Nico, can I have a quick word?"

"Sure, what is it, Hermione?"

"Well-" She waited until the two other boys were out of earshot, "Who are you?"

"Nico di Angelo."

"How old are you, Nico?"

"Well, that's a little rude."

"How old are you?"

"Why do you need to know, Hermione?"

"In a muggle newspaper, a boy, Nico di Angelo, was mentioned. The newspaper was published over 80 years ago. Was that boy you?"

"What if I told you I was?"

"I would ask how you still look 16. ( I don't know how old the Wizards, or Nico are, so I'm going with 16)"

"Hermione, you live in a world of wizards and witches, and you are saying that there is no way for someone to look different than their actual age?"

"No, I know there are ways, but why would you use them to get back into school?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Why are you here Nico?"

"My father sent me."

"Who is your father?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you?"

"It's complicated."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You probably shouldn't."

"Nico, are you a Death Eater?"

"No Hermione, I am here to take down Tom Riddle. I am here to protect the school."

"Oh," Hermione's cheeks flushed red. she turned on her heel and practically ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

Nico also went off to bed, and like every other day he spent at the castle, checked for his dagger under his pillow, then laid down in bed fully dressed on top of the covers.

* * *

Nico saw a snake. It was slithering through a dark hallway, The hallway was tiled a black that seem to absorb all the light in the area. The snake hissed, but continued to moving to a door at the end of the hallway. Its forked tongue flicked out tasting the air, before the door swung open. There was a red-headed man sitting there sleeping, his robes looked old and tattered. The snake hissed one last time before moving to the man at an ungodly speed.

The snake attacked, biting the man until he was knocked out and covered in blood. Nico recognized the wounds as poisonous and even in his dream state, he could feel his life for ebbing away.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **If you didn't get the last part, it was Nico's version o Harry's dream about Mr. Weasly. Constructive criticism welcome. Also if anyone wants to continue the story in their own way, they are welcome to. Just make sure to credit me for any chapters you use.**

 **I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow of the day after, (7/30 or 7/31.)**


End file.
